


A Family Affair - We're All (K)in

by gigi42



Series: A Family Affair [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret’s out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair - We're All (K)in

* * *

Kurt’s used to sneaking downstairs to fuck his dad on the couch during the week or his dad sneaking into his bed and fucking him while he’s half awake or even being with him and Carole in their bed.  But when he finally comes home from a disastrous night out with Blaine at Scandals and finds the lounge dark and quiet, Kurt quickly finds his way to the bathroom to wash up and climb into bed.  He drifts off quickly, the adrenalin from their argument, and the eventual silent drive home to drop Blaine off, having dissipated and leaving Kurt feeling exhausted.

He barely rouses as his dad manhandles him, first stripping him and then licking him out before scooping him up bridal style from his bed and taking Kurt to their room.

Kurt hums as his dad lays him down in the larger bed. He can tell that Carole is there without opening his eyes, her perfume hangs heavy in the air along with the smell of sex. Kurt hopes he doesn’t have to really do anything tonight other than just lie there and get fucked. Nothing too complicated is what he needs right now.

He spreads his legs as his dad’s weight makes the bed dip. The sheets are pushed back and the cool air makes Kurt’s skin pimple but his father starts to warm him up by using his tongue to lap at his clit again.  Kurt stretches out and hums again as his dad really gets into it and fingers slide into his cunt. His own moans drown out any other noise in the room and he arches as his dad hits his spot with those fat fingers.

Kurt reaches out blindly to pull his father up. He really wants to kiss right now and as his dad sucks on Kurt’s tongue with the musky scent of pussy on his lips, he can feel Carole moving to take over licking at his entrance. He thrusts up against her insistent mouth as his father’s tongue slides against his own. Kurt’s in a world of his own and doesn’t care when his dad stops kissing him to nudge his cock against his lips. He happily sucks on it; letting it thrust in as far as it’ll go, letting Carole tongue fuck him until he comes against her lips, letting the bed rock him back against each parent’s body as they all chase pleasure.

Eventually, Carole moves away after she’s had her fill and his dad lies down, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt lays there nonplussed. He doesn’t have the energy to ride tonight but he still spreads his legs, the cool air feeling nice against his overheated pussy. Kurt lets his father manhandle him again, pushing him to sit up, which he does begrudgingly, hands flat on his dad’s chest and weight on his knees. He lets his head fall forward, eyes still shut and he can feel the cock beneath him sliding between his spit-slick lips as his father strokes it back and forth before finally sinking in.

Kurt lets out a groan of relief as his dad’s cock fills him up. Broad hands grip at his hips, holding him up and still so his father can thrust up into him at a maddening pace. In a flurry of fucking that feels like it’s over too soon, his dad is groaning as he spills inside him.  Kurt flops down on his father as the dick slips out and he can feel the slide of come as it works its way out.

He lies there, beginning to drift back to sleep, as the bed still rocks beneath them but he knows his dad isn’t moving them. He wonders what Carole’s up to but doesn’t have the energy to open his eyes and find out. Instead he buries his face against his father’s neck and sighs with satisfaction, the rocking soothes him and it lulls him into unconsciousness.

When he wakes in the morning, Kurt finds himself back in his own bed albeit naked. A quick glance to the handful of texts on his phone tells him that Blaine is already up; hung over, morose and apologetic. Kurt sends one back to let him know that, although he’s not happy about last night, it’s something that they can talk about later. Right now, Kurt needs a shower, a coffee and some crepes before he can think about what to say to his boyfriend.

Prior to last night’s escapade, Kurt had felt pretty comfortable with Blaine. His boyfriend had taken the news about Kurt’s quirky anatomy in his stride and has been nothing but gentlemanly about the whole situation, going only as fast as Kurt had wanted. It’s not that Kurt wanted to wait specifically. After all, his father had taken his virginity months earlier, before Blaine was even his boyfriend. But Kurt wanted it to be special with Blaine and a drunken fuck in the back seat with the stench of Sebastian and cheap beer rolling off of him just didn’t cut it. As flattering as it was that Blaine had wanted him so much, the unwillingness of an inebriated Blaine to hear him last night simply rubbed Kurt the wrong way.

After a shower, breakfast and a brief phone call to Tina, Kurt finds himself face to face with his stepbrother who can’t seem to look him in the eye this morning.  He lets it slide, the opening night of West Side Story being more important than Finn acting shady. Between boyfriend dramas and making sure his costume fit perfectly, Kurt simply didn’t have the energy to worry about it.

* * *

Opening night was a smash as predicted and Kurt had no regrets about skipping the party. Making up with Blaine, making sure they were on the same page and then sharing his body with him was so much more important tonight.  His first time with Blaine was more magical than any experience with his father, even if it was a lot of fumbling through things. At least they’d been able to laugh about it and the afterglow was so precious that Kurt had to practically drag himself away before Blaine’s parents came home.

He couldn’t stop smiling every time he thought about what they’d done together tonight. The trip home was a blur and he floated upstairs in the quiet house to lay in the dark and grin to himself over how much he was in love with his boyfriend. It may not have been technically perfect but it was wonderful. Before he fell asleep, he rolled out of bed and locked his door. Kurt didn’t want anything to sully this night. This was Blaine's night – his and Blaine's night. The first, he hoped, of many.

When Kurt found himself back in the kitchen the next morning, he noticed that both he and Finn were wearing matching grins and he had to wonder if Rachel had given it up last night as well. The idea amused him. It was an odd sense of connection but they were an odd family, even if Finn didn’t fully understand the extent of their peculiarity.

* * *

When his dad fetches him from his bed again the next weekend, Kurt’s wide awake in the lamp lit room having been texting with Blaine late into the night. He slips the phone under his pillow when his father pulls his robe off before starting on Kurt’s pajamas. Happily, Kurt spreads his legs and lets his father finger him to orgasm before fucking him deep and hard. Unusually, his dad slips a finger up his ass which surprises Kurt, but overall, it drives him to fuck back harder bringing them both off quickly.

After his father catches his breath, he picks Kurt up and takes him to his own bed once more. The room is dark and Kurt can barely make out his hand in front of him but his dad has a firm grip on him. With Kurt wrapped around him, his father lays on the bed and pulls him to sit up before turning on the bedside lamp.

“Show me that slutty pussy, Kurt. Let me taste it.”

Kurt shuffles up his dad’s broad body, stopping to sit across his chest and dip his fingers inside himself. As he pushes in, the squelch of come sounds obscene and Kurt makes sure to scoop some out and feed it to his father. He wriggles to re-position himself over one of his dad’s puffy pink nipples, the fatty flesh of his pectoral tipped with hard rosy nubs ready to tease Kurt’s cunt. Swiveling his hips around, Kurt manages to drive himself and his father crazy and he finds himself being pushed back down against a newly hardened cock.

He lifts the dick and slides his pussy over it, swallowing it whole in a single swift push. He moans as his dad starts in with the dirty talk and Kurt makes sure to torment his father by sliding up and down his cock in slow motion. Kurt pauses with only the tip inside him and swirls his hips in lazy circles, making them both curse with desire. Suddenly he sits down, taking the entire length in one swoop and a low groan spills out that doesn’t belong to either one of them. It’s too low to be Carole, he realizes.

A glance over his shoulder confirms his suspicion and he’s only vaguely surprised to find Carole sitting naked in her son's lap with Finn's cock buried inside her. Kurt notes that Finn’s not even watching his face. His gaze seems stuck on Kurt’s ass and he tests the theory by shifting himself over the cock and sure enough, Finn's eyes follow every movement.

Kurt looks back to his dad, who seems amused at his reaction making Kurt determined to both punish him and put on a show for his stepbrother. The fat nipples in front of him are pinched and twisted as Kurt bounces on his father's dick in slow motion, making more noise than he's ever been comfortable with before. He laughs to himself when his dad swears and cusses him out.

The big hands that had been squeezing his thighs, move to pull Kurt's hands away and they struggle playfully for control with Kurt still sinking down on the cock beneath him. Unsurprisingly, his dad wins and Kurt is flipped over, dragged to the end of the bed, folded up and fucked roughly. This time his father wiggles a thumb into Kurt’s ass as they both come with a shout.

Behind them, Carole moans out her climax as the sound of slapping skin takes over before Finn seizes up and comes.

When his dad pulls out, Kurt lets his body flop over the end of the bed and he finds that Carole is already there, pushing his thighs apart to suck the come from inside him. Kurt’s sensitive clit is left alone as his father pulls her away, pushing her onto the bed and settling between her legs. He forgets about Finn though and, as the thought crosses his mind that he should leave, his stepbrother is kneeling before him and draping Kurt’s legs over his shoulders.

“Finn,” he croaks out but the rest of his words are lost in a gasp as Finn licks a wide stripe up his pussy. Kurt reaches down to grab at his hair while Finn's tongue swirls inside of him. He can’t help but buck against his stepbrother's mouth and soon he’s creaming across Finn's tongue. In the daze that follows his orgasm, Kurt’s eyes blink open to find Finn bending over him, tugging at his impressive shaft.

“Please, Kurt. Please. Can I?” Finn begs as his cock hovers by Kurt’s entrance.

Kurt frowns and puts his hand out in front of his pussy, holding Finn at bay. Finn doesn’t argue and simply strokes himself with a blurry fist until he’s spurting over Kurt’s mound instead. His stepbrother lets out a long breath and flops down beside him on the bed, his arm flung haphazardly across Kurt’s waist.  Kurt pushes it off and gets up, leaving his parents to finish fucking as he heads back to his own bed.

Sliding in between his sheets, he’s surprised when Finn pushes open his door and stumbles over to his bed still naked. Without a word spoken, his stepbrother pulls the covers aside and hops into bed, curling into Kurt and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Nothing too radical changes after that night; things are more open now, particularly their doors. Kurt doesn’t allow Finn to fuck him but they all share handjobs and blowjobs whenever the urge strikes.

Finn follows Kurt around like a desperate puppy, eager for attention, which is a little grating at times but they all come to an agreement that doors are kept open unless they specifically want privacy. Everyone is to respect a closed door.

It gives Kurt some respite from Finn's attentions, allowing him to spend some quality time Blaine when he comes over, which isn’t all that often. His boyfriend is still hesitant to relax around his dad and as horny as they both are some days, neither of them wants to fool around with Kurt's family around. Instead, they make the most of their alone time at Blaine's place, experimenting with positions and anal. Kurt never would have expected it but having Blaine in his ass simply thrills him and they discover that fingering his pussy at the same time generates violent orgasms.

It’s the weekends that the boundaries are the most blurry. Finn likes to sleep spooning Kurt, preferably naked so his stepbrother can play with his pussy whenever he feels like it and he does, a lot. They have long discussions over whether they’re cheating on Blaine and Rachel by being together like this, which has been weighing most heavily on Kurt.

He and his dad started before Blaine became his boyfriend and the two relationships are miles apart in terms of intimacy so Kurt feels okay with things as they are. With Finn though, it’s different. Or at least it’s felt that way until now. Finn points out that they’re family and this just happens to be the way that this family works. He tells Kurt how much he's proud to be his brother and that, although he’s not into dudes, Kurt has a sweet pussy that Finn would like nothing more than to fuck.

Kurt lays there, cuddled up in Finn's arms and thinks about it. They don’t kiss, they don’t swap sex notes about Blaine and Rachel, and they’re not in love with each other. Kurt has no doubt about how much he loves Blaine. Nothing he feels when he’s with his father or his stepbrother comes anywhere close to that. It’s a different type of love, he admits. The physical act even feels different and Kurt surmises that being in love probably changes the way he feels when he and Blaine have sex. The fact still remains though that he and Blaine aren’t like his parents, they haven’t come to an agreement to have sex with other people. Blaine believes that they’re monogamous, and Kurt feels that he is. With his heart at least.  His pussy, on the other hand, is a different story and he wonders if his dad is right about his pussy being slutty and how it always needs to be fucked.

Finn’s fingers are already dipping in and out of Kurt's wet cunt, making it hard to think clearly. He reminisces over his crazy fantasies from last year about being with both Finn and his dad, when Kurt still had a crush on his stepbrother. Kurt knows those feelings have faded but the lure of double penetration is still there, taunting him by being within easy reach. Finn adds a third finger and rubs his hard cock against Kurt’s ass.

“Maybe we could try it, just this once,” Kurt concedes. He braces himself as his stepbrother tries to crush him with a hug, jiggling the bed as he does a happy dance with his hips.

Finn doesn’t waste any time and pulls Kurt close to him again, lying on their sides, lifting Kurt’s leg up to be able to push his cock in from behind.

Kurt gasps and leans against his stepbrother as the large dick slides deeper into his pussy. They move slowly against one another, pushing and presenting, as Finn's cock is stuffed into him again and again. He’s surprised to feel Finn bite down on his neck but it’s quickly followed by a stutter of his stepbrother’s hips and a large gush of come at his entrance.

“Sorry, little bro,” Finn sighs as Kurt huffs out a disappointed breath. “You’re too fucking hot for your own good. Had to come,” he moans as he pushes back in once more, savoring the aftershocks.

He doesn’t have to wait long for Finn to move; his stepbrother scooting down in the bed to lick him clean. Kurt starts moaning and tugging at Finn’s hair immediately. He rolls his hips into the tongue bath, trying to get him to dig into his hole with that pointed tongue. Kurt whines when he doesn’t get what he wants but Finn’s soon batting Kurt's hands away and rolling him up to fuck him again.

They go round after round that day and Kurt’s worn out before he even leaves the house for his movie date with his boyfriend. Instead of making out during the movie, Kurt falls asleep on Blaine's shoulder but he makes it up to him later by pushing him in the back seat of his car and riding his cock until they’re sweaty and desperate for each other.

* * *

Both boys continue to fuck each other and fall in and out of their parent’s bed during the next few weeks but it’s a busy time with both his dad and himself running for election. After Finn outs Santana at school and his dad is called in to preview Salazar’s controversial advert on her that’s yet to run on TV, his father also withdraws from the congressional race. Their own secrets are too easy to find and exploit. In the end, Salazar wins by a landslide.

Kurt continues his run for the senior class president and his feud with Rachel once she decides to run against him. Things become tense at home and each boy goes back to solely being with their own parent for a week or two. Blaine starts spending more time at the Hudmel’s after a series of successful Friday night dinners but they only ever cave once in a while with a handjob while watching a movie in Kurt’s room. He’s there to console Kurt when the election is lost, finding fun flavors of ice cream for them to share as they watch Jersey Shore.

Rachel apologizes to Kurt for getting him disqualified from the electoral race and they make peace but Finn’s feathers seem oddly ruffled, snapping at Blaine for no reason, especially when he finds Kurt and his boyfriend tucked up on the couch, cuddling. Kurt makes sure to pay special attention to his boyfriend. The last thing he wants is for anything to drive them apart, not when Sebastian seems to be waiting in the wings ready to swoop in and steal Blaine away.

Kurt waits until after Blaine leaves later that night before he says anything to Finn.  They end up in bed, a place they haven’t been together for weeks, and afterwards Finn confesses his feeling of inferiority around Blaine both in glee club and at home. He tells Kurt that it feels like Blaine's replacing him in Kurt’s life, in his bed.

That night Kurt falls asleep with Finn clutching him and he knows that this needs to stop. Finn will never be what Blaine is to him. Finn's a great stepbrother but that's all he should be and Kurt’s dream of a threesome feels lost.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt leaves Finn in bed and washes up before doing a quick workout in the lounge. Carole hums along to the soundtrack that Richard Simmons is playing today as she flits through picking up rogue glasses and cups in a last round of housework before heading off to the hospital later. His dad has already left for the garage and Kurt knows Rachel and Blaine are coming by earlier than usual. Rachel is taking Finn on some mysterious road trip to goodness knows where but he and Blaine are heading out to Akron to support the Warblers at their Sectionals.

He finishes up and heads back up to his bedroom only to catch Finn jerking off unashamedly.

“God Finn, don’t you ever get enough?” Kurt says with a roll of his eyes as he strips off his lightweight shorts and tank top.

“C’mere and fuck me, Kurt,” Finn says huskily.

“Uh uh. Blaine's going to be here soon to pick me up and Rachel too. Finish up and move. I need to shower and get changed.” Kurt grabs his towel and races off to the bathroom.  He makes sure he’s in and out before Finn gets any ideas of joining him and rushes back to his room to style his hair.

His stepbrother is exactly where he left him, much to Kurt's chagrin. He tries to ignore him and cinches his towel tight around his waist as he starts up the blow-dryer. Once his hair’s dry, he goes looking for the outfit he’s decided on for the excursion, something comfortable for travelling but stylish. Kurt drops the long shredded sweater and his fourth tightest pair of skinny jeans on the bed along with a pair of comfortable knickers. He’s annoyed when Finn kicks the sheets over his clothes but his attention is quickly captured by the long curved erection that his brother is sporting.

“Fuck, Kurt. Please touch me.”

Kurt doesn’t even hesitate, crawling on the bed and taking over tugging duties as Finn writhes in front of him. But when his stepbrother moans how he wants to shoot all over Kurt’s face, Kurt puts the brakes on, squeezing the base of his dick hard until Finn’s whining.

“Finn! I will not ruin all the work I’ve just put into my skin.”

“Please, Kurt. Fuck. Just fuck me. We have time. Please. Fuck. I know your pussy is always so needy for cock. Please. Ride me like the good little slut you are.” Kurt lets go of his stepbrother’s dick altogether and feels a little ridiculous when his fists gravitate to his own hips defiantly.

“What did-? Finn! You don’t get to call me that. Ever.”

“Oh my God, dude. I didn’t mean it! But please, Kurt. Please fuck me. I just-I need to feel your pussy, bro. Let me come in your pussy,” Finn wheedles as he pulls Kurt to lie on him and tries to beg with his version of puppy dog eyes. “Please? Please, Kurt. I’ll be quick. I promise I’ll make you feel good too. Please?” Kurt rolls his eyes at his stepbrother's antics and huffs out a pouty, “Fine.”

Kurt sits up and lines up Finn's cock before dropping down suddenly. He doesn’t have time for teasing this morning so he starts up a fast rhythm that has Finn keening and grappling for his hips. Kurt doesn’t let him take a hold though, grabbing at his hands and pinning them back against the mattress as he rolls his hips down repeatedly. “C’mon, give it to me,” he pants trying all his tricks to get Finn to come as his stepbrother bucks up to meet him halfway. The slapping of their skin puts Kurt on edge. “C’mon,” he grits out.

“Ku-urt!” Carole calls from the stairs. “Blaine's at the door!”

Kurt bugs out; leaping off the bed and throwing on his clothes while hissing to his stepbrother to get up and out of his room.

Finn makes a quick getaway, stumbling down the hallway to his own room, leaving Kurt to twirl helplessly as he tries to figure out what to do next. Making a snap decision, he races down the stairs and find Blaine in the hallway, looking as smiley and handsome as ever.

“Hey! There you are! Wait, is everything-?” Kurt doesn’t even greet him, simply grabs him by the hand and pulls him up the stairs. The bedroom door slams behind them and Kurt pushes his boyfriend up against it, pulling at his own clothing in a rush to get naked.

“What-?” Blaine starts but gets shut down as Kurt kisses him again, deep and dirty.

“I need you, baby,” Kurt pants out as he grinds against his boyfriend’s hardening dick. “I need you inside me,” he moans as he shoves his jeans down and tries to kick them off. Blaine grabs his face and kisses Kurt with an intensity that only comes when they’re both desperate. It calms Kurt enough to let him take over and he gets lost in the dip of Blaine's tongue in his mouth as his boyfriend’s fingers skate across his panty-clad pussy. Kurt whines into Blaine's mouth as a finger slides between the cotton covered lips.

“God, Kurt. You’re so wet.”

“I’ve been thinking about you since I woke up. I need you so bad, Blaine. Please, baby.” Blaine chases his mouth for a quick kiss before pushing Kurt backwards and sliding to his knees. He peels the jeans from Kurt’s legs and then slides down the pretty black knickers that he’s wearing today. Once the panties are off, he pushes Kurt’s legs apart and laps at his clit for a moment until he needs to free his dick.

Kurt helps him up and tugs his belt free, pushing his new mustard colored jeans down and yanking the black polo shirt up, remembering at the last minute to unbutton it before trying to get it over Blaine's head. They giggle and lean against each other naked, getting distracted by the feel of bare skin under their hands.

“We’ll be late if we don’t hurry,” Blaine breathes out, his voice soft and Kurt takes a second to kiss him sweetly before pushing him to lay on the bed.

Kurt dives for his stash of condoms and tosses one at his boyfriend to open as Kurt concentrates on taking Blaine's boxer briefs off. He clambers back on the bed and kisses up the inside of his thigh as Blaine rolls the condom down. Straddling his boyfriend, Kurt grips the stiff cock, lining up and sinking down in a blink of an eye. Blaine’s hands shoot to Kurt’s hips as he gets comfortable and starts to bounce. The hands slide up his body until one is cupping his jaw, making Kurt lean into the touch and place a kiss to Blaine's hand.

“I love you,” Kurt moans as he takes Blaine’s hands and pins them to the bed, mirroring his actions with Finn earlier. He works his pussy over Blaine's cock and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend at the same time. Their lips lose contact as they jostle against each other but they’re content to rub their cheeks together as Kurt fucks himself back on Blaine’s dick.

Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear about how much he loves him and their fingers interlace as Blaine thrusts up from underneath, pushing them both to the edge quickly.  Kurt jerks upright as he grinds down while Blaine pushes ever upwards. His orgasm paints a tingling across his skin and Kurt drops down, freeing their hands to cup Blaine's face and kiss him soundly as they keep working their bodies together. Blaine moans into Kurt’s mouth when he comes moments later, arms wrapping around his back, keeping his love close to his heart.

* * *

Their respective trips across Ohio are deemed a success when they both return with news of victorious Warblers and the return of Sam from Kentucky in time for Sectionals, which they manage to breeze through.

Kurt speaks to Finn about how important Blaine is to him and breaks it to him that they can’t fool around anymore, especially now that Sam is going to be staying with them after not quite fitting in at the Berry’s.

In fact, all extracurricular activity stops while Sam’s with them and they don’t seem to be any worse off for it. Kurt and Blaine, as well as Finn and Rachel, become closer as couples and as friends.

It’s Christmas that brings Kurt his biggest surprise. Sam heads back to Kentucky to spend the holiday with his family and Rory. Blaine drops in late on Christmas Day to exchange gifts and more than a few kisses under the mistletoe until they’re shooed away by Carole. They all go to their own beds that night, full and happy, to sleep.

Carole has to work a double shift the next day and leaves them all to fend for themselves. Kurt spends time in the kitchen baking batches of cookies and making mouth watering grilled sandwiches with the cold cuts.  As he waits for the second batch of cookies to be done, his dad sidles up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, one hand sliding over his hip. Kurt hums as his dad’s hand slips lower and lower, eventually cupping his mound through his jeans and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Would you like to take advantage of some alone time?” his father asks, his fingers pushing harder against the warm seam of Kurt’s pants. “Hmm, little slut? I bet this needy pussy’s been missing my touch, hasn’t it?” Kurt squirms as his dad’s fingers dig in harder and the arm wrapped around him tightens.

Kurt’s breath quickens as he unsnaps his jeans and moves his father’s hand, wanting to feel the rough fat fingers against his shaved skin. Taking shallow breaths, Kurt shudders with delight as two calloused fingers slide between his pussy lips to tickle at his entrance before sliding back up to rub against his clit. He hooks an arm back around his dad’s neck, shuffles his legs further apart and arches against the solid body behind him. Kurt practically purrs when his father’s free hand slips beneath his shirt and starts pinching at a nipple while the finger’s caressing his pussy slide through the wetness and push into his cunt.

He moans, rubbing his ass back against his dad’s stiff cock when the hand falls away from his chest and starts to push his pants down. With his ass bare, Kurt leans forward a little against the counter top, listening to the clink of his father’s belt and the rustling as he frees his dick. He feels the warmth of his dad’s cock seconds before it’s pressed against his ass. Kurt wiggles a little, eager to feel him inside after so long.

Kurt gives a little sigh when his father presses into his pussy slowly with his heavy dick. They fall into a slow tempo that keeps them pushing back against each other, his dad gripping his hips tightly and grunting quietly with every soft smack of their bodies. It feels amazing, being fucked slowly, almost upright and breathing in the ginger from the cookies still baking.

The clomp of Finn’s sneaker on the kitchen’s tiled floor startles him from his reverie.

“Hey! What the-? No Fair!”

His dad holds Kurt still, fingers digging into his soft skin as he contemplates what to do. They all stand silent for a few seconds only to be startled by the oven’s timer ringing out in the quiet kitchen.

Kurt springs into action, pushing his father backward and pulling free to yank up his jeans. Grabbing a tea towel, he flicks the oven off and pulls out a tray of sweet smelling biscuits to lay on the stove top before moving them to a cooling rack. He finishes tidying up the bench and spins around to find his dad and Finn still in some sort of a silent standoff.

“Oh for goodness sakes,” Kurt grumbles and pulls his father by the hand towards the stairs. He’s not more than a few steps up before he’s calling back to his stepbrother. “Are you coming or not, Finn?” Kurt doesn’t wait to see how he takes it but he smiles when there’s stomping on the stairs behind them. His dad gets in on the act by urging Kurt forward and once they’re at the top of the stairs, his father scoops him up and dashes for his bedroom door. They’re all laughing as they tumble onto the bed, pushing at each other and tugging their own clothes off.

His dad works at getting him naked first so he can dive in to suck at Kurt’s pussy. Finn struggles out of his clothes last and hovers over Kurt’s mouth, lightly slapping the puckered lips with his dick. Kurt isn’t really able to do more than mouth at the head when his father starts pulling him up.

Kurt watches as his dad leans slouched against the headboard and makes grabby hands at him. He crawls over and goes to straddle his father but gets stopped, instead he’s manoeuvred around to straddle his dad so they facing in the same direction, looking directly at Finn. Kurt takes the opportunity to tease his father by sweeping the cock through the slick folds of his pussy before sliding himself down over the thick shaft. He groans out wantonly, his thighs straining as his knees slide apart.

His dad takes his weight and gets Kurt to sit back against him, legs out in front, splayed wide. Kurt lets him hold under the knees, folding him up a little but really showing off his stuffed pussy to his stepbrother. Finn’s eyes are glued to the cock pumping in and out of him. He can’t seem to help leaning forward to get a better look, all the while stroking his leaking dick.

Kurt calls to him, wanting to suck his stepbrother’s cock while his dad holds him up, fucking him hard and fast but Finn’s attention to his pussy is steadfast. Kurt lets the idea go and leans further back against his father, listening to the dirty stream of words that are spilling from him. He pants out an answer every now and then; telling him that he likes being fucked like a whore, telling him that he’s missed being fucked by their big cocks and finally, he looks Finn dead in the eye when he gasps out that he wants them both at once.

Finn’s eyes go wide as he swears and crawls closer, stroking along Kurt’s leg. Kurt relaxes against his father as the thrusting stops and watches amused as Finn nods dopily when he’s ordered to go get the lube.

When his dad pulls out, his pussy feels like it’s gaping and empty so he fills it with a couple of his fingers. Finn clambers back on the bed and hands off the bottle. His father instructs him to hold his hand out and squirts some of the cool gel on Finn’s hand, telling him how to start fingering Kurt’s ass.

Kurt smirks as his stepbrother shuffles closer between their spread legs but he doesn’t stop fingering his cunt. He bites his bottom lip as a hesitant wet finger prods at his back entrance and he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to relax his sphincter. The long finger slides in easily and is quickly joined by a second. His father gets him to slow down though and talks to Finn about the need to prepare your partner, after all, maybe one day Rachel might want to try this.

Finally Finn relaxes because sex with Rachel is quiet, quick and done in the dark; the likelihood of her being adventurous enough to consider this seems impossible.

Kurt shares a look with his stepbrother which makes them both grin until Finn adds a third finger and twist his fingers. Kurt howls as pressure is put on the right spot and he grips Finn’s arm to keep it right there. When he opens his eyes he realizes that Finn is frozen with worry that Kurt’s in pain but he reaches forward and presses a swift closed mouth kiss to Finn’s lips.

“Fuck. More!” Kurt gasps out. The fingers withdraw and Kurt’s being moved again so that his dad’s cock is skidding across his rim. Kurt reaches down and pulls his father’s dick so that it’s nudging at his entrance. His dad heaves up as the hands on his hips push him down. Kurt gasps again and swallows thickly as his father’s cock pushes in until it’s completely buried in his ass.

His dad starts to ease in and out of him slowly with a litany of cuss words whispered in Kurt’s ear. He can feel his dad’s legs moving to come together as they slide down on the bed a little further. Kurt can’t open his eyes, the sheer pleasure engulfing him on every level. He forgets that Finn is even there and why he’s even splayed out over his father’s body like this. It’s not until Finn’s dick is pushing into his cunt that he remembers what’s supposed to be happening and he lets them both know with a shout how good it feels.

After the initial thrust by Finn, Kurt is overwhelmed by sensation as his dad and stepbrother compete to see who can fuck him longer, hard, faster until he’s crying out for more. His grasp on the now fades as every cell in his body explodes with the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.  
His shrieks bounce off every surface as both men continue to fuck him through it and it’s not more than a few minutes before he can feel the tingling bubbling over again. After he screams his way through the next release, both cocks in him come to a stop and he takes the time to suck in a few deep breaths, his throat feeling scratchy and raw from all the noise he’s making.

By the time Kurt starts paying attention to what Finn and his dad are doing he’s sandwiched between them and rolled. Finn looks up at him from the bed, stroking Kurt’s sweaty hair back before Kurt buries his face in his stepbrother’s neck. Behind him, Kurt can feel his dad shift so that he’s up on his knees, dick still snug inside Kurt’s ass.

“You ready?” Finn asks softly and Kurt nods soundlessly in reply.

Finn starts moving first this time, figuring out how to thrust in this position, and it makes Kurt’s g-spot send sparks of over-sensitivity through him. He sobs out against his stepbrother’s skin and Finn slows right down. Keeping his cock buried deep, Finn just barely moves.

His dad doesn’t let him rest for too long though, impatient to come. Kurt distracts himself by mouthing at Fin’s neck, licking the sweat from his skin as his father starts to pound into him, forcing his body to move over Finn’s dick as well. Kurt finds the feelings running through him are not as piercing, simply thrilling him now and he sighs with relief and whispers to Finn to give it all he has.

Finn goes at it like a bull, pulling at Kurt’s thighs and driving him back on his cock. Behind him, his dad never lets up, his fat dick mushrooming inside him with every drive forward. Kurt bares his teeth, biting into Finn’s shoulder as his body prepares to come again.

He screams this time, a prolonged guttural cry, as the internal walls of his pussy and ass convulse and a huge wave of pleasure overcomes him. Kurt’s body jerks helplessly as Finn bucks in and comes inside his pussy.

His dad’s not far behind, really hammering his cock in deep with every thrust. Kurt’s body quivers as he raises himself up on his knees, letting Finn’s dick fall away, and he cries out again in the clutch of another orgasm as liquid streams from his pussy in one gush after another. His father holds him close, glued to his back and pushes in a final time, dumping his come deep inside with a loud satisfied grunt.

* * *

When Kurt comes to, he’s still on his dad’s bed and Finn is lying face to face with him, stroking his hair. He smiles weakly at his stepbrother before his eyes flutter closed again.

“He’s awake.”

Kurt feels his stepbrother lift him up from the bed and take him into the bathroom. He’s lowered into sweet smelling warm water and is set in between his father’s legs.

He lies there, letting his dad soothe him with a washcloth and soap while Finn, sitting alongside the tub, tells him how amazing everything was. Kurt zones out as his stepbrother’s words wash over him and just relaxes in the bath.

Things will be changing soon. He’ll be in New York in no time and there’ll be no more of this with his dad or Finn. His time with Blaine is precious now but he shies away from thinking about how much he’s going to miss his boyfriend. This may not be the last time that he’s with his dad and Finn like this but he knows there’s nothing that they’ll do together again that will top today’s experience.

Finally, Kurt’s body is clean and his thoughts are easy as he wakes from the daze he’s been in.

“...and dude, you totally squirted! It was awesome, Kurt!”

Kurt simply smiles, putting a wet hand over Finn’s where it rests on the side of the tub, as his dad hugs him from behind.

_Fin_


End file.
